Let's Play A Game?
by Woonka Scoltinny
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam Puckett está entediada... Talvez, um jogo de Strip Poker possa ser a solução?</html>


(ponto de vista da Sam)

Era um dia nublado em Seattle, eu caminhava em direção ao apartamento de minha melhor amiga em busca de um algo para matar meu tédio e minha fome.

-'' Carly... Carly Shay?'', entrei sem bater

-'' É... Parece que não tem ninguém em casa. '', eu já estava quase indo embora quando vejo um bilhete em cima da bancada.

**-'' Sam, saí com o Adam e o Spencer está em uma Convenção de artistas e só irá voltar á noite... Tem presunto na geladeira, Beijos Carly. ''**

-'' Valeu Shay. '', eu digo animada referindo-me ao presunto guardado na geladeira

Após devorar o presunto inteiro, eu decidi assistir televisão... Estava realmente estava entediada e com muita preguiça de voltar para casa.

Depois de algum tempo assistindo '' Celebridades de baixo d'água'', já estava quase pegando no sono quando um barulho começou a me perturbar, era a companhia.

-'' O que você quer?'', perguntei irritada

-'' A Carly está?'', era Freddie

-'' Não... Ela saiu com o Adam, e o Spencer também não está. ''

-'' E o que você está fazendo aqui?'', ele perguntou entrando no apartamento

-'' Eu estava com fome e não queria gastar... '', eu disse enquanto fechava a porta atrás de nós

-'' Vou subir lá no estúdio para instalar um negócio que... ''

-'' Tanto faz não me interessa. '', eu o cortei

Ele deu os ombros e foi até o estúdio do iCarly e eu voltei para o sofá. Passado algum tempo avistei Freddie descendo as escadas.

-'' Ah que tédio... '', reclamei mudando o canal

-'' Porque não volta para sua casa?''

-'' Não estou afim de agüentar a minha mãe...'', de repente uma idéia surgi em minha cabeça, -'' Nerd... Vamos jogar alguma coisa?''

-'' Tipo?...'', ele perguntou

-'' Strip Poker.'', disse eu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios

-'' Eu não vou jogar Strip Poker com você.'', ele gritou

-'' Está com medo de perder Fredweird?'', perguntei provocativa

-'' Não só que... Ok.'', ele respondeu derrotado

Levantei-me e fui buscar o baralho e logo voltei sorrindo. Sentamos-nos no chão, eu dei as cartas, cinco para cada um, e me manifestei.

-'' Eu venço, você tira uma peça de roupa, você vence, eu tiro uma peça de roupa... Simples e prático, o jogo acaba quando um de nós ficarmos completamente nus.'', Freddie não se opôs as regras

-'' Mas o vencedor pode escolher qual peça de roupa o perdedor vai tirar, ou pode perguntar qualquer coisa para o perdedor, e o perdedor não pode mentir.'', ele ainda acrescentou

-'' Tudo bem. '', eu disse depois de pensar um pouco

Olhei minhas cartas, Freddie estava com os olhos semicerrados, parecia estar pensando, então eu decidi acabar logo com a palhaçada.

-'' Tenho um Full House...'', disse eu com um sorriso triunfante

-'' Ok, qual é a sua escolha?'', disse Freddie

-'' Ok Freddork, tire a camisa.''

Freddie levou suas mãos para a barra da camisa pólo preta e retirou bem devagar, quase deixei uma gotinha de baba escorrer pelo canto de minha boca.

-'' Quando o Benson ficou tão gostoso?'', eu me perguntei pensando

-'' Vamos continuar?'', ele perguntou

-'' Claro.'', respondi rindo e dei as cartas novamente

Olhei para minhas cartas e xinguei baixinho, Freddie abaixou as cartas e tinha dois pares...

-'' Você venceu.'', falei sorrindo nervosa

-'' Eu escolho a roupa... Tire seu short.'', disse ele

-'' Você ficou louco?'', perguntei

-'' Você perdeu, então você tem que tirar...''

-'' Tudo bem.'', eu disse, irritada com ele

Assim que o short foi parar no chão, nos encaramos... Eu estava usando uma calcinha boxer preta, minúscula atrás, Freddie não tirava os olhos mim e eu já estava começando a suar. Eu tirei meus chinelos e me sentei novamente.

(pondo de vista do Freddie)

Ela deu as cartas de novo, olhou para elas...

-'' Tenho um Full House e você me deve outra peça de roupa.'', disse Sam

-'' Acho melhor não cantar vitória antes da hora, tenho um Full House de nove e pelo visto o seu Full House é de sete... '', eu disse com a maior cara de alegria, -'' Tire sua camiseta. '', falei

Sam se levantou lentamente e puxou a camiseta para cima, retirando-á de seu corpo, eu fiquei bobo com o tamanho dos seios da loira que estavam quase pulando para fora do sutiã preto.

Outra jogada... Mas dessa vez, por pura sorte, Sam ganhou.

-'' Certo, princesa Puckett, o que devo tirar?''

-'' Suas calças, Fredduardo...'', ela disse

(ponto de vista da Sam)

Ele se levantou e retirou as calças, junto com o tênis e as meias... Senti uma umidade entre as pernas de vê-lo assim, mordisquei levemente meus lábios... –'' Vai ser gostoso assim lá no meu quarto.'', pensei... Precisava urgentemente controlar os pensamentos pervertidos

-'' Vamos continuar?'', eu perguntei tentando manter a compostura

-'' Se você quiser...'', Freddie respondeu

Dei as cartas mais uma vez... Eu tinha apenas um par, então ele ganhou.

-'' Então...'', disse inquieta

-'' Pergunta.'', Freddie disse pegando-me de surpresa, eu tinha certeza que ele pediria para que eu tirasse mais uma peça de roupa

-'' Manda...''

-'' Você já teve alguma fantasia me envolvendo?'', ele perguntou descaradamente

-'' Eu sempre quis saber se você beijava bem de língua... '', sorri diabolicamente para Freddie

Eu fechei a distancia entre nós, nossas línguas se encontraram e começaram um beijo, a mão dele desceu pelo meu braço até a minha coxa, ele acariciava forte, minhas mãos percorria todas suas costas. Quando ele apertava minha coxa, eu mordia os lábios dele forte, porém devagar, e apertava sua nuca. Cessamos o beijo. Ele foi arrastando seus lábios pela minha boca, depois pela bochecha, depois pela orelha e por fim falou.

-'' Quer continuar jogando?''

-'' Eu não quero mais jogar esse jogo idiota... '', eu disse ofegante

-'' Então... O que vai ser?''

-'' Só perguntas... E eu começo. '', nós nos sentamos novamente e eu começei perguntando

-'' Você já sonhou comigo? Se sim o que estávamos fazendo no sonho?''

Freddie hesitou por um momento...

-'' Sim. '', ele disse lentamente

-'' E sobre a outra coisa que eu te perguntei?''

-'' E se eu te mostrasse... ''

Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente, as línguas se entrelaçavam em busca de prazer, nossos corpos em contato me fazia delirar.

-'' É só isso?'', perguntei provocando-o

-'' Para começar...'', ele sorriu maliciosamente

Freddie me deitou no chão, desceu pelo meu pescoço em beijos e mordidas leves, com cuidado ele abriu o fecho do meu sutiã. Começou a distribuir beijos molhados em meus seios, no começo era apenas selinho molhado, depois ele começou a passar a língua lentamente, enquanto ele passava a língua em um, no outro ele acariciava apenas com a ponta do dedo, minhas mãos permaneciam em seus ombros, apertando-os, e eu gemia baixinho em seu ouvido. Ao mesmo tempo que ele me beijava daquela forma, as suas mãos tiravam a minha calcinha bem lentamente, seus dedos percorriam minhas coxas, subindo e descendo. Seus dedos brincavam perto da minha intimidade, aos poucos seus dedos me penetraram, gemi alto, logo depois de tirá-los, ele os chupou, olhando para mim com uma cara provocante... Tentei me virar para ficar encima dele, e acabei conseguindo com a ajuda dele. Tirei a cueca dele, deixando-o completamente nu, o nerd era simplesmente todo gostoso... Sentei em cima do seu membro, fazendo movimentos devagar e lentos, gosto de ficar por cima, me dá uma sensação de posse sobre ele, o ouvi gemendo baixo.

-'' Está igual ao seu sonho?'', perguntei gemendo

-'' Não... Está melhor... '', ele segurava em minhas coxas e apertava

Subi e desci em seu membro, nós dois gemíamos alto, mudamos de posição, agora eu estava em baixo, ele entrava e saia de mim rápido, e metia em mim forte. Uma mão puxava o cabelo dele, enquanto a outra arranhava suas costas com força

-'' Mais rápido... '', pedi gemendo

Ele ia mais rápido, quando finalmente cheguei ao orgasmo... Depois de alguns minutos ele gozou também.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, eu estava exausta, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, recuperando o fôlego.

-'' Eu tenho que ir... '', disse ele enquanto vestia as suas roupas

-'' Ok. '', estendi a mãos e peguei meu sutiã e minha calcinha que estavam jogados no chão, colocando os dois

Enquanto isso, Freddie acabava de se vestir e me olhava...

-'' Quando estiver entediada de novo pode me procurar. '', ele disse com um sorriso de lado

-'' Concerteza... '', respondi com um sorriso safado

Ele se foi logo em seguida, acabei de me arrumar, arrumei a bagunça do apartamento e saí... Agora quando eu estiver daquele jeito, entediada, já sei o que fazer...

**FIM**

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem ao Dan Schneider, só pego emprestado para me divertir e ver Seddie acontecer.

Gostarem? Odiaram? Comentem!

'' **Como posso dizer que não te amo se, mesmo sem abrir a boca, meu coração fala mais alto?''**

Peace :D


End file.
